Los Niños Malditos
by Once L
Summary: Light esperaba obtener algún tipo de información de parte de Narumi Ayumu e Hiyono-san. ¿Lo consiguió como L y él lo esperaban? .Historia contada en 10 prompts.
1. Frente Tormentoso

**† ****LOS NIÑOS MALDITOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Mundo Caótico y Crack & Roll.

**Fandom:** Death Note & Spiral.

**Personajes****: **L, Light, equipo de Investigación; Blade Children.

**Prompt**: "Frente Tormentoso".

**Género: **General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Situado a los pocos días de que L y el equipo de investigación se muden a su nuevo cuartel general; Light-kun ya está con L en el 24/7 y el castaño aún no da con Yotsuba.

**Resumen:** L retoma a fondo una vez más el caso del primer Kira, llevándolo su búsqueda por un camino nuevo: Los Blade Children.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y Spiral no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata _así como a _Kyō Shirodaira_ y _Eita Mizuno_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**22**__**/01/10**_

**Capitulo 1- Frente Tormentoso.  
**

Era otro día más de trabajo en la nueva sede de investigación. Por el momento, sólo L, Light y Soichiro se encontraban en la oficina principal.

- Ryuuzaki... –llegó Mogi a su lado, extendiéndole algunas carpetas.- Aquí está la información que me pediste.

- Muchas gracias, Mogi-san. –contestó el detective, tomándolas y poniéndolas a su lado. El hombre, se retiró de inmediato.

- Ryuuzaki... –Light, le llamó a su lado.- ¿Qué es todo eso? ¿Información de nuevas victimas de Kira?

- No. –le dijo secamente, continuando con su lectura.

El joven universitario no dijo nada más, le miró por algunos segundos y luego regresó su vista a su computadora, continuó con su trabajo.

*

Algunas horas después, y estando todo el equipo presente, Ryuuzaki, que había estado más callado de lo normal por fin habló.

- Escuchen todos... –dijo, para atraer la atención de los presentes.- Me temó que la investigación no está yendo a ningún lado en estos días. Por eso... tendré que ir a Narita.

- ¿Narita? –cuestionó sorprendido Soichiro Yagami, del mismo modo que estaban los demás al escuchar sus palabras.

- Sí, he estado investigado los últimos crímenes de Kira antes del confinamiento de Misa-san y Light-kun y algunas victimas me llevan hacia el mismo punto: Narita y los... Blade Children.

- ¿B-blade Children? –repitió Matsuda confundido, viendo ponerse en pie al pelinegro.

- Investigaré más a fondo a los Blade Children y por eso iré ahí. ¿Estás de acuerdo Light-kun? –su mirada de encontró con la de su compañero.

- S-supongo. No tengo elección, ¿cierto? –y alzó las esposas.

- Exacto. –y miró al equipo.- Watari se quedara con ustedes y me tendrá al tanto de las últimas novedades. Por favor... sigan dando su mayor esfuerzo como hasta ahora.

Todos asintieron, viendo a ambos jóvenes partir para hacer las maletas. Ese sin duda sería un fuerte tormentoso como todo el caso Kira.

Continuará...

* * *

Pronto el segundo prompt ;)


	2. Máscaras de la Muerte

**† ****LOS NIÑOS MALDITOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Mundo Caótico y Crack & Roll.

**Fandom:** Death Note & Spiral.

**Personajes****: **L, Light, mención de los Blade Children.

**Género: **General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Situado a los pocos días de que L y el equipo de investigación se muden a su nuevo cuartel general; Light-kun ya está con L en el 24/7 y el castaño aún no da con Yotsuba.

**Resumen:** L retoma a fondo una vez más el caso del primer Kira, llevándolo su búsqueda por un camino nuevo: Los Blade Children.

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y Spiral no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata _así como a _Kyō Shirodaira_ y _Eita Mizuno_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**24**__**/01/10**_

**Capitulo 2- Máscaras de la Muerte.**

Horas después, ambos genios se encontraban en la que sería su nueva suite en el tiempo que durase su investigación.

- ¿Entonces quieres decir, Ryuuzaki, qué estos niños son los Blade Children? –preguntó el castaño, observando las fotografías y la información que éste le había proporcionado apenas y se habían instalado en la habitación.

- Así es Light-kun. Tal parece que el primer Kira los estuvo favoreciendo en más de una ocasión, aunque eso... aún no lo entiendo muy bien.

El detective se llevó el pulgar a la boca, analizando los nuevos datos que habían recolectado.

- Es difícil de creer... –dijo Light, notando que ni siquiera superaban los 18 años de edad.- Parecen unos adolescentes comunes y corrientes, pero sin duda, estos _cazadores_ estaban tras ellos y Kira, los sacó de su camino.

Pasó las hojas tanto de las victimas como de los Blade Children, deteniéndose en la ficha de uno de ellos. Su fotografía, le había llamado la atención.

"_Eyes Rutherford."_

Leyó para sí mismo el castaño, mirando con detenimiento su fotografía.

¿Por qué sentía que ya había visto antes a ese joven? ¿Qué conocía muy bien esa mirada penetrante y fría? ¿A ese rostro, que parecía inmutable pero no lo era?

- ¿Light-kun?

La voz de L le sacó de sus pensamientos y del pequeño dolor de cabeza que comenzaba a molestarle al buscar un por qué en su mente, reaccionado y mirando a su compañero.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó, mirándolo fijamente como era su costumbre.

- S-sí. –dijo el otro.- Es sólo que no me imaginó que ellos sean los niños malditos.

- Eso es porque usan máscaras... –atajó el detective, dando un largo sorbo a su taza de café.- Máscaras de la Muerte... como Kira.

Dijo sin más, mirando de reojo la expresión que Light-kun, aún, su sospechoso principal, ponía.

La tensión entre ellos se sentía en el aire.

* * *

Segundo prompt ;)

Pronto el tercero :D


	3. Esperando a la oscuridad

**† ****LOS NIÑOS MALDITOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Mundo Caótico y Crack & Roll.

**Fandom:** Death Note & Spiral.

**Personajes****: **L, Light; Ryouko, Kouske, Ayumu e Hiyono.

**Género: **General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Las mismas que en el capítulo 1.

**Resumen: **La investigación comienza. L y Light han contactado visualmente con los Blade Children y... ¿alguien más?

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y Spiral no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata _así como a _Kyō Shirodaira_ y _Eita Mizuno_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**25**__**/01/10**_

**Capitulo 3- Esperando a la oscuridad****.**

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Light y L se encentraban a unos metros de la entrada principal del colegio Tsukiyomi, esperando a sus sospechosos. La distancia entre ambos rebasaba el metro y medio y no había ningún problema de movimientos pues las esposas habían desaparecido, o algo así.

En su lugar, el detective había retirado las esposas para colocarle al castaño un brazalete negro que actuaba al mismo tiempo como dispositivo GPS y una bomba: Si Light se alejaba más de cinco metros o trataba de desarmarlo, retirarlo o forzarlo de alguna forma, entonces el dispositivo explotaría con Yagami-kun incluido.

Así que para evitar esa tragedia, el universitario se mantenía cerca de Ryuuzaki, avisándole con un sutil gesto que mirara en ese momento.

- ¡Vamos, Kouske, date prisa que llegamos tarde! –dijo una castaña, dándole una patada en el trasero para que éste caminara más rápido.

- ¡Ryouko! –simplemente se quejó, cubriéndose la parte afectada y apresurando el paso.

"Asazuki Kouske y Takamachi Ryouko" pensó Light, al verlos ingresar al instituto.

- Blade Children. –murmuró para sí mismo, mirando a Ryuuzaki que seguía en su mismo sitio y sin decir palabra alguna.

Su mirada observaba detalladamente a las otras dos personas que se apresuraban corriendo para alcanzar a llegar a tiempo.

- ¡Date prisa, Narumi-san! –dijo la chica que le acompañaba, corriendo más rápido y dejando al otro más atrás.

- Ah. –contestó éste de forma neutral, yendo a parar su vista en una de las personas que permanecía un tanto más allá y le miraba en esos momentos.

Ryuuzaki mantuvo su mirada, a pesar del leve _"Disimula, Ryuuzaki"_ que Light le dijo por lo bajo, girándose el oji castaño para que éste no reparara en su presencia.

Al segundo siguiente, Narumi Ayumu entró en la escuela, dejando a un lado el asunto de la extraña persona que le había estado mirando, preguntándose más tarde si también tendría que ver con los Blade Children y la misteriosa desaparición de su hermano.

No obstante, los dos genios ya no tendrían que estar esperando a la oscuridad, pues ésta, ya les había acogido desde que L decidió seguir esa línea del caso.

Continuará...


	4. Las Frases Correctas

**† ****LOS NIÑOS MALDITOS †**

**por**

**Tary Nagisa**

**Para: **Mundo Caótico y Crack & Roll.

**Fandom:** Death Note & Spiral.

**Personajes****: **L, Light; Ayumu e Hiyono.

**Género: **General, Misterio.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias: **Las mismas que en el capítulo 1.

**Resumen: **Light esperaba obtener algún tipo de información de parte de Narumi Ayumu e Hiyono-san. ¿Lo consiguió como L y él lo esperaban?

**Disclaimer:** Death Note y Spiral no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a los grandes y talentosos, _Tsugumi Ohba _y_ Takeshi Obata _así como a _Kyō Shirodaira_ y _Eita Mizuno_, a los cuales les agradezco infinitamente por traer a mi mundo tan bella y shipeable obra de arte.

_**25**__**/01/10**_

**Capitulo 4- Las Frases Correctas.**

La hora de la salida por fin había llegado y para sorpresa de Hiyono, Ayumu la había esperado para acompañarla hasta su casa.

- ¡Oh! ¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamó con sorpresa, atrayendo su atención y preguntando éste el _"¿Qué?". _Ella se lo explicó.- ¡Qué Narumi-san me acompañe a casa, por supuesto! Generalmente no te preocupas por mi seguridad y te da igual si me voy sola o no.

- Eso no es...

Iba a decir el joven, cuando una voz amistosa captó su atención.

- Disculpen, ¿me preguntaba si alguno de ustedes me podría ayudar?

Ante ellos estaba un sonriente Yagami Light, haciendo que a la castaña se le acelerara el corazón y sus ojos fueran sustituidos por dos corazones.

- S-sí, dinos. –preguntó con un leve rubor en las mejillas, permaneciendo en su ensoñación romántica.

- ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce a la estrella del atletismo, es decir a Takamachi Ryouko-san, o puede decirme dónde puedo encontrarla?

- ¿Takamachi-san? –repitió Hiyono, mirando a Ayumu.- ¿E-eh? ¿Por qué la buscas? –le preguntó nerviosa, sonriendo un poco mientras Narumi le miraba analíticamente.

- Pues... –Light _dudó_ por algunos segundos, contestando jovialmente.- Soy estudiante del tercer año en Minonatzi y quisiera hacerle una pequeña entrevista.

- ¿Eres reportero? –los ojos de la oji castaña se iluminaron de la emoción.- ¡También yo! ¡Un placer! Mi nombre es Yuizaki Hiyono, presidenta del club de periodismo.

- Asashi Light. –y le extendió la mano.- Un placer conocerte, Hiyono-san. -le regaló una sonrisa, haciendo que la otra casi se desmayara.

- ¿Tú eres...? –le extendió la mano al otro estudiante que hasta el momento había permanecido en silencio.

- Narumi Ayumu. –dijo sin más, entrecerrando sus ojos aburrido.

- Un placer, Narumi-san...

Pero éste le dejó con la mano en el aire, ganándose un grito de indignación de parte de Hiyono.

- No, está bien, déjalo así. Sobre Takamachi-san... –retomó el tema, esperando alguna respuesta.

- Sí... debe de estar en las canchas, posiblemente con Asazuki-san. –y la chica volvió a sonreír.

- ¿En las canchas, dices? De acuerdo, muchas gracias por su ayuda.

Y apenas se iba a marchar, cuando la voz de Ayumu le detuvo.

- Oye... –Light le miró.- No sé quién seas en realidad y qué busques pero te diré una cosa. Aléjate de ellos.

Le dijo sin más, pasando a su lado como si nada y dando por finalizada la conversación. Segundos después, Yuizaki-san se disculpó muy apenada con él, corriendo para alcanzar a Narumi-san.

- ¿Light-kun?

La voz de L le hizo reaccionar.

- Lo siento mucho, Ryuuzaki. –vio a su amigo.- No pude obtener mucha información. Ése chico... ése chico sé que debe de saber algo pero no quiso decir nada, lo siento en verdad. –y se disculpó una vez más.

L por su parte, se llevó el pulgar a la boca, observando como los dos estudiantes del Instituto Tsukiyomi desaparecían de su vista.

"Narumi Ayumu, eh. El hermano pequeño de Kiyotaka-san" –pensó el detective, apareciendo por algunos segundos una pequeña sonrisa de diversión en sus labios.

Sin lugar a duda, Light Yagami había utilizado las palabras, no, las frases correctas para poner en estado de alerta al menor de la familia Narumi.

La clave, para salvar a los Blade Children.

Continuará...

* * *

4to. Prompt


End file.
